My Dear
by merderslut
Summary: John, although retired, offered himself to go on service to Afghanistan for some time. Sherlock misses him dearly, and they both write letters to each other, where they slowly realize what they feel for each other.
1. Letter I

**I**

 _My Dear John,_

I'm trying, I swear I'm trying but it is so hard to live without you. Everyday I wake up and the first thing I think about is _you._ Everyday I wake up with the hope that you are back from your service, safe and healthy. There are so many things that I wanted to say before you left, but I was a wimp and I couldn't. Hopefully someday I'll finally be able to tell them to you. I can't bear looking at your empty chair, so I had to take it out; I promise, that when you come back I'll put it back in its place. Everyone here misses you so much. I won't extend this letter because I am aware that you are in a difficult situation right now and I don't know if you'll have the time to read this, or if the letter will even arrive, but I hope you'll be able to write back to me soon, just to know that you're okay and safe. I'll try to write to you often, and I'll try to survive without you. I really hope you are all right.

 _Your friend,_

 _Sherlock._


	2. Letter II

**II**

 _Dear Sherlock,_

You were right, it was difficult to get your letter to me but it finally arrived. Reading your letter it felt like I was at home again, even though clearly I'm not. I miss home everyday, solving all sorts of crimes alongside you, but above everything I miss you. I miss those late nights being at the flat, laughing and getting drunk and basically being total nutheads. I'm sorry if I'm getting too sentimental. I can't wait and hope I come back soon. I know that this is difficult for you, but remember that you are strong and you can do this. If you are ever near the drugs again or in any sorts of problems, remember that even though I'm in the distance I still think about you all the time and I always hope that you are doing okay; and everyday there are people around you who'll be there if you need help. Send my dearest regards to everyone. And remember that this will be over soon and I will be with you sooner than you think.

 _Sincerely,_

 _John_


	3. Letter III

**III**

 _My dear John,_

I can't explain the happiness I felt when I saw your letter arrive. I am so glad to hear that you are okay. Not a day goes by where I don't miss you. I've been trying to clear my mind so I've been visiting several tourist attractions, but it hasn't been working as much, as other things I've tried in the past. Life here is really calm and nothing much has happened since my last letter. A couple of cases here and there. There was one interesting one, of a serial killer. It reminded me of our first case together. Not that it had many things in common, but it did include a serial killer, so it was good. Mycroft also came to me for help, he thought a hacker was trying to acquire confidential government information. I thought he was just losing him, and it turns out I was right. It had nothing to do with a hacker, and it was a complete waste of time. Mrs. Hudson keeps forgetting you are not here since she always brings up two cups of tea instead of one; can't say I blame her, seeing as she isn't the only one who misses you terribly. I hope everything is well out there.

 _Your friend,_

 _Sherlock_


	4. Letter IV

**IV**

 _Dear Sherlock,_

I've just received your letter. Life here is as good as one can imagine. It's loud and scary most of the time, people running from one place to another, injured men coming in stacks. If I'm being honest I hate it here. It just isn't for me and I'm starting to feel bad again. I want to go back home, I want to be back home and be with you. I want to talk to you, and to be able and solve crimes with you again; you and I against the rest of the world. That's all I need, _you._ My time here is almost coming to a closure, so I'm hoping time goes by fast. Please send my regards to everyone else out there. And to you, please know that I miss you every single day that goes by, and I can't wait to see you again. Please stay strong.

 _Sincerely,_

 _John_


End file.
